


Calum is my Augustus

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Date night with Calum, F/M, It's kind of cute, You go to see tfios, at all, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Calum go on a date to see the Fault in our Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum is my Augustus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was listening to All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran while writing this so maybe listen to that while reading? Idk do whatever you want
> 
> Also uploaded to my tumblr (bananacal.tumblr.com)

“But you always pick the date,” Calum whines pouting at you.

“I do not!” you say, “We went to that dumb soccer game last time. It’s my turn to pick.”

“Fine, but no girly stuff. I have to keep my punk rock reputation.”

“You’re not punk rock and you know it,” you say laughing softy as you nuzzle into his side.

It was four in the afternoon and neither of you had left your bedroom all day, save for the occasional trip to the kitchen for snacks. However, you wanted to go out before he had to leave for tour again. 

“Okay babe, whatever you say,” he says as he rests his arm on your waist.

You jump up into a sitting position with a grin on your face. 

“Oh shit,” Calum mutters. Nothing good ever comes out of that grin.

“Can we go to go to the movies?”

He smiles back at you obviously happy that you had chosen something simple. 

“Sure gorgeous, what do you want to see?”

“The Fault in our Stars?” you reply hopefully.

Michael had mentioned to it several times but all he knew was that it’s supposed to be sad. Also knowing Michael it is probably some lame chick flick. 

“But it’s just a boring love story, can’t we see something with explosions and guns and boobs?

You roll your eyes, “You’re such a guy. And no, this time we are seeing what I want to see.”

He tries the puppy dog eyes and you almost give in. 

“No way Hood, we are going to see it and you are going to enjoy it.”

“I’ll watch it but that doesn’t mean I’m going to like it,” he replies trying to sound sassy, although it fails.

“Poor baby.”

You move to stand up, but he pulls you down on top of him, kissing your forehead softly. 

“You’re so fucking lucky that I love you.”

***

Calum had bought the tickets online, insisting that it would be easier. When you arrived at the cinema Calum groaned. The cinema was filled with teenaged girls giggling between each other. He groaned again and you squeezed his hand. 

He walked in front of you, leading you toward the seats that he specifically chosen, claiming that the centre was the best place to sit. He sits down in the red seats and waits for you to sit next to him. You hand him the large drink that you had bought to share just as the ads begin to play. 

He smiles taking the cup from your hands, turning his attention toward the screen. The previously chattering girls around you quieten as the opening credits begin. 

“This had better be worth it,” he whispers into your ear as he interlocks your fingers with his. 

Sometime throughout the movie, Calum had wrapped his warm arms around you. Intwining his legs in yours. It is sweet. He is sweet. 

I lit up like a christmas tree Hazel Grace

You begin sob uncontrollably and Calum pulls you into his chest, but you don’t take your eyes off of the screen. 

Hazel begins to cry and you hiccup in-between sobs. You feel Calum’s grip on you loosen and you look up into his eyes. The sight that you are greeted with was not what you expect. He is crying and his cheeks are stained with tears. He smiles weakly and kisses your temple. You feel his tears dampening your hair, but you don’t care.

It is in that moment that you realise; Calum is my Augustus.


End file.
